mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Heat Guy J
Madman Entertainment FUNimation Manga Entertainment | licensor_other = Déclic Images | network = TBS | network_en = MTV2 | network_other = Animax France 4 | first = 1 October 2002 | last = 25 March 2003 | episodes = 26 | episode_list = }} Tokyopop | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Magazine Z | published = | first = | last = | volumes = 1 | volume_list = }} is a 26 episode science fiction anime series created by ''Escaflowne director Kazuki Akane and Satelight. Heat Guy J was licensed and distributed in the U.S. in 2003 by Pioneer (which subsequently became Geneon Entertainment). It is set for re-release by Funimation Entertainment in the fall of 2009. The first 13 episodes of the show also was broadcast on the cable channel MTV2. A one volume manga was created based on the series, and was licensed and distributed by TOKYOPOP. The show was picked up for a UK DVD release by Manga Entertainment starting in March 2006. It was packaged in double DVD sets to make up for the long delayed release of the series. Plot Heat Guy J chronicles the adventures of a young Special Services officer named Daisuke Aurora and his android partner known simply as "J". The pair live and work in the fictional, futuristic Metropolis of "Judoh" (Jewde), where the understaffed and underfunded Special Services Division of the Bureau of Urban Safety has its headquarters. Characters Special Services * - Department of Security, Central Headquarters Special Services Employee, age 21 : :: Nicknamed "Dais" (or "Dice"). Cool and laid back, Daisuke is one half of the Special Services Bureau's investigative team. He prefers action to paperwork, but when he's not out on the street fighting crime, he's often seen in various states of in-action. :: Although he never really shows it, Daisuke is quite compassionate and has a strong sense of justice. However, he has deep and painful memories of the vanishing of his mother and his father (a politician) being murdered by an android. The only memento of his father is a bullet pendant he wears around his neck. * (also known as "Heat Guy J") - Special Services Android, 3, Appearance of a 40-year-old Man : :: An android with incredible power, J was created in cooperation between a government facility and a civilian enterprise; androids are illegal in Judoh, but a special exception is made for J, much to the dismay of wary city officials. Despite his hulking size, J can run at enormous speeds and packs a powerful punch. However, after prolonged bouts of action, J must cool himself down by venting a great deal of superheated air from pipes mounted on his shoulders, making a sound like a howling wolf. J is maintained by the Civilian Enterprises Sect technician Antonia Bellucci. It is said that J is modeled after Antonia's father. This is probably why J seems to be so human sometimes, with a noble character and strong beliefs on things like how a man should act. * - Department of Security, Central Headquarters Special Services Auditor/Accountant, age 21 : :: A young auditor and accountant for Special Services, Kyoko is strait-laced and always plays by the rules. This causes her stress when dealing with Daisuke, whom she often scolds. However, she eventually develops feelings towards Daisuke, after letting go of her crush on his brother Shun. Friends * - Sect Employee, age 24 : :: An employee of the civilian enterprise "Sect," (the company responsible for creating J) she is responsible for J's maintenance. She still mourns the death of her father at an early age and was responsible for creating J in his image and personality. She worries and cares a lot for J. Daisuke also harbors a secret crush on Antonia. * - Galea Police Investigation Inspector, age 33 : :: A crime scene investigator who is constantly annoyed with the Special Service Agency, he usually scolds and antagonizes Daisuke when he arrives on the scene. He does, however, help Daisuke on various occasions, and is a valuable ally in many of the Special Services cases. * - Photographer, age 10 : :: To earn money for herself, her mother and her donkey, Parsley, Monica works as a photographer who operates by wagon in the city of Judoh. She wants to preserve the long dead age of photography (which explains why she has so much trouble making a sale). However, she has accumulated a great deal of information on Judoh and its business trends. Her mother, Christina, is an unemployed degenerate drunk, and for the most part sponges off her daughter's meager earnings and sleeps off her hangovers inside the wagon during the day. Monica is a friend of Daisuke and gives him important advice and information whenever he needs it. She is like a little sister to Daisuke, and he made a move to adopt her in episode 9, but Monica's mother refused. * Cynthia, Janis, and Vivian age 20, age 21, and age 19 :Cynthia : Janis : Vivian :: Three girls who hang out and work on Kabuki Road. The three girls are a source for the latest Judoh news and gossip for Daisuke. They also often try to hit on him, but never succeed. * - Government Investigative Office of Department of Security, Central Headquarters General Manager, age 27 : :: Daisuke's older brother and the General Manager of Special Services, Shun prides himself on his rational and logical thinking. Shun's logical nature is usually in conflict with Daisuke's more impulsive personality. This causes a gap between the two brothers, despite the fact that Shun raised Daisuke after their father's death at the hand of an android. Another point of contention between them is Shun's inability to forgive his mother for leaving their family when Shun was 9 and Daisuke 3. Shun is responsible for the partnership of his brother with J. * Phia Oliveira - Central Headquarters, General Manager's Secretary, age 27 : (Ep. 1-13), Mia Bradly (Ep. 14-) :: Phia is Shun's head secretary over at the Special Services office. She is very reliable, although she seems to take enjoyment in seeing Shun and Daisuke argue. Enemies * - Current leader, or "Vampire" of the Company Vita Crime Syndicate, age 19 : :: Clair inherited his title of Vampire, head of the crime syndicate Company Vita, after his father, Lorenzo Leonelli, died at the beginning of the series. He lives in his father's shadow and constantly flashes back to instances of both physical and emotional abuse. Being compared to his father is his biggest weakness, as well as the easiest way to anger him. Due to his father's abuse, he's also unpredictable and emotionally unstable. He struggles to retain the loyalty of the other crime leaders in the city, who fear his dangerous personality. He causes much trouble for Daisuke and J, though he is by no means the pair's only problem. * Giobanni Gallo - Clair's bodyguard, age 27 : ::Giobanni is Clair's constant companion and his most consistent guard. He protects Clair against everything and, in episode 17, tells Clair that he is what really matters to all his personal guards. * Mauro - Advisor to the Leonelli family, age 63 :: (1st Time), Steve Kramer (2nd Time) :: An important adviser who has worked for the Leonelli family for generations. His loyalty towards the family is unwavering and he constantly worries about Clair. * Mitchal Rubenstein - Clair's Bodyguard, age 25 : :: The second close bodyguard of Clair's, and tends to be a ladie's man. He makes comments on Kyoko, and women in general. He is often seen handling a pair of casino dice he considers 'lucky'. * Ian Nulse - Clair's Bodyguard, age 21 : :: The third close bodyguard of Clair's, and is in charge of the technical aspect of things. He is an expert programmer, and a very good spy. He is quiet most of the time, though quotes percentages and probabilities. Other * Shogun - Dry Goods store owner, age 72 : :: The former boss of a crime syndicate, Shogun has grown old and now lives a simple life as a Dry Goods store owner. However, he still keeps tabs on the Underground, and often passes on his knowledge to Daisuke. * - Mercenary, age ??? : ::A mysterious and silent refugee who is searching for his missing sister Usagi, or Bunny. For punishment of a crime committed in his past, he was transformed into a "beast-human" hybrid - criminals who have committed a crime so grave as to warrant life in prison have beast heads grafted onto their bodies in order to both make them regret their sin for the rest of their lives and ensure that escaped hybrids can easily be tracked down. Boma disguises his wolf-like features with a holographic device. He accepts one job for Clair Leonelli - to destroy J. However, he ends up refusing the job. He is a skilled swordsman, wielding a monomolecular blade, and makes a deadly enemy (and later, a powerful ally) for Daisuke and J. Manga Coinciding with the anime series in 2002, a manga version of Heat Guy J was released. It was eventually distributed in the U.S. by TOKYOPOP in 2005. It was written and drawn by Chiaki Ogishima. While the main characters and general setup were similar to the anime, the manga has its own unique storyline and supporting characters. There is only one volume in the series, and it includes several pages of bonus material related to the show. Theme songs *Opening # "FACE" by Tryforce *Ending # "心の隙間 no Sukima - Gap in the Heart" by WYSE # "Hikari Light" - by Saeko Chiba Episode list # Guy (City) # War (Blaze) # Bomb (Rumor) # Chaos (Beast) # Doll (Child) # Money (Desire) # Circulation (Revenge) # Brother # Trust (Ties) # Guns (Bullet) # Mirage (Illusion) # Visitor (Light) # Encounter (Shooter) # Arrow (Soul) # Angel (Hostage) (unaired in Japan) # Target (Bloom) # Survival (Land) # Independence (Fissure) # Truth (Heart) # Fake (Thought) # Tears (Friend) # Fortress (Island) # Play (Father) # Alteration (Mania) # Revolution (Snow) # Guys (Real Man) External links * Official English Heat Guy J Website (FUNimation) * Manga Entertainments Heat Guy J minisite * Bandai Channel Heat Guy J Website (Japanese) * TBS Heat Guy J Website (Japanese) * Tokyopop Heat Guy J Manga * Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Detective anime and manga Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Cyberpunk anime and manga Category:Geneon Category:Manga (year of release missing) Category:Neo-noir Category:Seinen manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Tokyopop titles es:Heat Guy J fr:Heat Guy J ja:ヒートガイジェイ pt:Heat Guy J tl:Heat Guy J